Reading The Lightning Theif
by GiveMeBookNow
Summary: Percy Jackson, Greek Demigods, Roman Demigods, Heroes of Old and the Gods read Rick Riordans Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.


*Tartarus*

*The Argo II*

*Camp Half-Blood*

*Camp Jupiter*

*Ancient Greece*

*Olympus Summer Solstice After Thalia Is Turned Into A Tree*

For once the gods were being quiet - after Zeus had almost hit Apollo with his Master Bolt. Shocked**(A.N. No pun intended) **Apollo had jumped up on his throne and was staring at his father with wide eyes.

Artemis shared a glance with Athena "...Father is there a reason you tried to..." she was cut off by a series of flashes and screams. Acting quickly she summoned mattress's on the ground to give them a soft landing. With a groan all the people who'd fallen sat up.

Zeus thundered " Who are you, how'd you get here!?"

A blond with ratty clothes and sunken eyes exchanged glances with the boy next to her, who was in the same state, "Uh... Lord Zeus didn't you summon us?" Zeus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by over half the demigods there screamed "Percy, Annabeth" and running over too the hurt demigods. The two instantly leaned back, One of a group of six demigods that didn't run over said "Guys that might be a bad idea..."

"What do you mean Death Breath"

'Death Breaths' eye twitched and he sighed "I mean it's a bad idea - they just got pulled out of Tartarus." The demigods gasped and Zeus roared "Who are you!" "The boy next to the blond groaned and said "You save Olympus once and they forget you."

Athena leaned forward "What do you mean?"

He was saved from answering by a note falling in his lap. Quickly reading it he sighed and muttered "Of course this happens to me"

The blond grabbed it from him saying "Let me see it Seaweed Brain." This happened while the six demigods came and sat by them not bothering to bow to the gods. "What does it say girl!" Her eyes flashing she cleared her throat and read

"Dear future demigods, Heroes of Old, past gods, and satyrs,

You are going to be reading about who we consider the best demigod in history - Percy Jackson. Every time he gets hurt in the books he will get hurt here - only him. There are Eleven total books - some of which have yet to come in the future - six in his point of view alone, five rotating among the demigods. The first series is Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Last Olympian. A book of mini quests - The Stolen Chariot, Hermes Caduceus, and Hades Sword. Then the series Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House of Hades, and The Blood of Olympus.

The Fates.

P.S. Introduce yourselves with all your titles - that means you Percy."

"I'm going last" "Hmm, and what makes you think that Seaweed Brain?" "Zeus looks ready to strike someone down" The girl huffed "Fine, I'll go first." She slowly stood up and limped to the middle of the Throne Room.

Looking up defiantly she said "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said it flatly as if unimportant "I went to the Underworld, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, user of the Nobody trick, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, bearer of the Mark of Athena, wanderer of Tartarus, Architect of Olympus, heroine of Olympus, one of the seven, girlfriend of Percy Jackson" she said the last part with pride. She went and sat back down.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Heroine of Olympus, and ex-pine tree." she said it boredly. Then she walked past everyone and sat down by Annabeth.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, sailor of the sea of monsters, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Drakon slayer, heroine of Olympus, girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal, wanderer of the Labyrinth, oracle of Delphi."

"Travis-" "and Conner-" "Stoll, sons of Hermes-" "Heroes of Olympus. Travis here is dating Katie Gardner."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Hero of Olympus, boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, heroine of Olympus, girlfriend of Travis Stoll."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, hero of Olympus."

"Pollux, son of Dionysus, hero of Olympus."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, freer of Hera, Defeater of Enceladus, girlfriend of Jason Grace."

"Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god Hephaestus, fire user, freer of Hera, Defeater of Enceladus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter-" "Why are there romans with greeks" "the future is messed up, praetor of the Twelfth legion, slayer of the Trojan Sea monster, toppler of Kronos Black Throne, defeater of Krios, freer of Hera, and Defeater of Enceladus, boyfriend of Piper McLean."

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion."

"Gwen, Daughter of Venus, centurion."

"Perseus, son of Zeus, Hero of Old."

"Theseus, son of Poseidon, Hero of Old."

"Orion, son of Poseidon, Hero of Old."

"Hercules, son of Zeus, Hero of Old."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, hero of Olympus, and Hades didn't break the oath I was born in the 1940s and put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, retriever of the 5th Legion Fulmenta, defeater of Alcyoneus, girlfriend of Frank."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, retriever of the 5th Legion Fulmenta, defeater of Alcyoneus, shapeshifter, boyfriend of Hazel."

"Uhh... do I have to say _all_ my titles?"

"Percy..."

"Fine, should I add in age?"

"No, that's what the books are for."

"Oh, ok... Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of the furies, the minotaur(2 times), Medusa, Procrustes, I went to the underworld, I fought Ares - and won, I returned Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades Helm, I sailed the Sea of Monsters, I fought the Hydra, I fought Polyphemus, I retrieved the Golden Fleece, I killed the Nemean Lion, I rescued Artemis and Annabeth, I held the sky, I wandered the labyrinth, Was with Pan when he faded, I defeated Alcyoneus, I defeated, Iapetos, Hyperion, ex-holder of the curse of Achilles, I fought Kronos, retriever of 5th legion Fulmenta, defeater of Polybotes, wanderer of Tartarus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."

"Great that's over now where-" the book fell on Apollo's face. The Greek demigods all burst into laughter while the Romans sat stiffly. Percy called to Apollo "I think Annabeth is going to read first, so throw it over here." Apollo chucked it across the room at his face where he caught and displayed it to Annabeth. She smiled and muttered "Seaweed Brain" before opening the book to the first chapter "Chapter One:** I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**...Oh Percy" she smiled and shook her head.


End file.
